good times at the resort
by coral crayon 26
Summary: Feeling her friend is high stressed, Princess Zange takes Vambre to a special resort to help her relax...and more
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. MIGHTY MAGISWORDS IS OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK. THIS IS A SIMPLE FAN PROJECT AND NOTHING MORE. ENJOY!**

Vambre was packing the last of her outfits into her suitcase when Prohyas entered the room with her bag of Magiswords

"Sis, I've looked though your bag and I know there's a sword missing." Prohyas said with a serious look in his eyes

"What are you talking about, I haven't the slightest idea why there's a missing…" Vambre said as a sword fell out of her glove

TOMATO MAGISWORD

"Ok sis come on, hand it over." Prohyas said

"Och, fine." Vambre said as she reluctantly handed Prohyas her sword

"There we go, that's the last of them." Proyhas said

"Uhhhhhh, I can't believe I can't bring any magiswords with me on this mission." Vambre said in frustration

"Well she did say this was a private mission which required no weapons, I just don't get why it's only you?" Prohyas explained

"Well whatever it is, I'll be sure to make the best impression for warriors fore hire." Vambre said proudly as the doorbell rang

The two answered the door and saw that it was princess zange with several pink suitcases

"Hey Vamb, you ready to go?" Zange asked

"I am princess, and to where are we going exactly?" Vambre asked, still a bit on edge for not having any swords

"You'll see, come on the Carriage is waiting." Zange said as she put her bags into the carriage

"Well, I'll see you soon sis, have fun with whatever your doing." Prohyas said as he waved at her

"Just call if you need some assistance." Vambre said as she stepped inside the carriage and the two were on their way.

The trip was mostly quiet, with Vambre still on edge from not having any weapons with her and Zange applying blush to her face.

"So um princess, might I ask where we are going for my mission?" Vambre asked, sweating a bit from stress

"Don't worry girl, we're going to a place that I know will be just a ton of fun." Zange said while putting on lipstick

"I hope it's a goblin boxing arena like last week." Vambre said

"Okay vambs, stuff like that is why you need to go on this mission." Zange said as the carriage stopped

The two girls looked out and saw a series of portals in a cave

"Oh sweet we're here." Zange said as she grabbed her luggage

"What is here, and what are these portals to exactly?" Vambre asked as she grabbed her suitcase

"Okay, so these are like portals that can lead to various locations all over the land, but you need a special crystal in order to unlock them, one like this." Zange said as she pulled out a purple crystal

She then led Vambre to a special portal near the end of the cave and dipped the crystal into the portal, causing it to illuminate and open to what looked like a desk

"Come on, let's go." Zange said as she stepped through the portal

"Well, how bad could it be?" Vambre said as she stepped through the portal

The two walked through and saw a woman at a desk, though all they could see where her bare shoulders, neck, and her head

"Hello princess Zange, we've got your reservation right here and who's your friend?" The desk woman asked

"Oh, this is my friend Vambre, she's here to help me out with a special task." Zange winked as Vambre waved to her

"Alright, well just toss the bags into the portal and we'll give you your room keys." The desk woman said as she caused two portals to open next to the girls.

The two then put their bags in the portals and their room keys materialized I front of them

"The queen resort is all set for you your majesty, enjoy your stay." The desk woman said

"Come on Vamb, our room awaits." Vambre

"Wait a tick, you brought me along to go on vacation with you." Vambre said angrily

"Well, yes and no, I'll explain myself when we get to our room." Zange said as they headed to the elevator

As the two were heading up, two girls walked in wearing nothing but towels

"Heading to the spa?" Zange asked

"Yep, you?" One of the girls asked

"Just heading up to our room." Zange answered

"Well, you two have fun." The other girl said as they stopped on their floor

After they walked out the two went up and finally made it to their room the tow walked in and saw their bags on their queen sized beds. Once Zange closed the door, Vambre grabbed the princess by her dress with a very angry look.

"Okay Zange, why did you bring me here and why couldn't I bring any magiswords?" Vambre asked angrily

"Okay Vambre, you deserve to know, but please let me go." Zange said

"Fine." Vambre said as she put Zange down

"Now what the ock is going on?" Vambre asked

"Okay, so your brother and I have noticed how stressed and adrenaline chugging you've been and he asked me if there was anything I could do to help, and I've been here enough times to know that this was just the right place for you to relax so I decided to bring you along to settle your nerves." Zange explained

"What, I'm not stressed and adrenaline chugging." Vambre said still angry

"I saw you crush a boulder with your bare hands last week, you need this girl." Zange said

"Ock." Vambre said

"Okay look, I'll make you a deal, if you stay for the week than I'll buy your home from that creepy elephant dude and give it to you guys, okay?" Zange proposed

"Seriously!?" Vambre asked excitedly

"Yep, but you gotta stay for the whole week." Zange said

Vambre wasn't really one for vacation, as she was more a woman of action rather than sitting around. However, the opportunity to never have to pay rent again would be tremendous for their business.

"Alright princess, it's a deal." Vambre said as the two shook hands

"Great, and I know just where to go first." Zange said as she walked into the bathroom

"And where might that be?" Vambre asked

"I'm thinking the spa, they've got a new sauna I'm just dying to try out." Zange said as she closed the door

"You mean where everyone is… naked?" Vambre asked nervously

"Well some of them wear robes or towels but otherwise yah." Zange said through the door

"Um princess, I don't know if I'm very comfortable being naked and surrounded by naked strangers." Vambre said, sweating a bit

"Relax Vambre, it'll be great." Zange said

Vambre could then hear Zange unzipping her dress and started to hear clothing hit the ground. If it wasn't for their deal should would have bolted out the second she closed the door. Right as Vambre was about to bolt for the door, Zange walked out in nothing but a towel clad around her body, though some cleavage was still visible.

"Okay Vambre, bathrooms all yours." Zange said as she stepped out

"Great, I'll just be a minute." Vambre said as she walked inside, trying to keep a smile

Once she closed the door Vambre immediately puked into the toilet. Vambre wasn't exactly the most comfortable when it came to nudity. It sounds weird considering her no pants dress style, it when you accidentally stumble into a certain room as a kid, it sticks with you. She could handle bathing suits well enough do to time but she wasn't exactly ready to bare it all to bare alls.

"You okay in their Vambre?" Zange asked through the door

"Just give me a minute, just feeling a bit queasy." Vambre said as she kept puking

After a minute or two she finally stopped hurling. She so didn't want to go there but the chance to never pay rent again was too much to pass up on. So, she wiped her face off and got unzipping. She tossed off her gloves, kicked off her shoes and socks, unhooked her cape, unzipped the back of her leotard and climbed out of it, pulled down her grey panties, and finally unclipped and tossed away her white bra into a nearby hamper. She then grabbed one of the hanging bathrobes and wrapped it around herself, making sure that nothing but her lower legs were exposed. She finally stepped out of the bathroom to find Zange tugging at her towel.

"You ready to go Vambre?" Zange asked

"As I'll ever be." Vambre said as she grabbed her room key

"Great, then lets go" Zange said as she stepped out

"Let's just get this over with." Vambre thought as the two were on their Way

They made it back to the elevator and Zange clicked the button for the spa. As the two were on their way, two more girls walked in. One had a robe on while the other had just a towel, just like our two heroines.

"Hey Zange, heading to the spa?" One of the girls asked

"Yep, me and my bud Vambre are looking to relax." Zange said

"Well you couldn't have picked a better place than here girl." The girl replied

The four then arrived at the spa. It looked like a big hallway with various rooms that went to different rooms like mud baths and massages. It had various robes and towels on multiple racks next to each room.

"Okay Vambre, let's start out with the sauna." Zange said as she took Vambre's hand

"Sauna?!" Vambre said wide eyed

"Yah, what you don't like saunas!" Zange asked

"Uh no, I'm fine." Vambre said with a worried smile

Vambre was starting to sweat even before she went inside. Having to sit in a room full of naked people wasn't exactly her idea of relaxing fun. She wanted to run out but she had to just take it in for her business. The two arrived and Zange led the two inside the sauna. It was surprisingly empty with just her and Zange there.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Vambre thought

But Vambre's hope immediately died as Zange took off her robe and sat there naked as the steam flowed through the room. Vambre was now blushing red and desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"You doing okay Vambre?" Zange asked

"F-F-F-Fine, I'm just getting used to the steam." Vambre said as she hid her face from Zange

"Okay, I think you need a massage after this." Zange said as she pulled out a magazine from under their seats.

Vambre was trying to relax by grabbing a magazine but saw that it was an issue of buxom babes(basically their version of playboy) which made Vambre almost puke. She tried looking around for a normal magazine but they were all just naked people.

"Hmmmm, now this is what I call a hunk." Zange said outloud

Vambre was started to lose it, grabbing a water and chugging it quick to keep her cool. After she finished she went wide eyed as about ten or twelve other girls walked into the sauna.

"Hey girls." Zange said waving

"Hey Zange." Several girls waved back

Vambre could feel her her anxiety build up as most of the girls took off their towels and robes, exposing their naked bodies to each other. Vambre was close to having a panic attack, beIng surrounded by so many naked people. She was now sweating more than anybody else in the sauna, by both the heat and anxiety.

"Yo Vambre, your sweating like a dragon in July." Zange said

"Oh I'm fine, just a little hot." Vambre said

"Then why don't you take off your robe, get naked and relax." Zange said as she shoulder bumped her

This was the straw the broke the camel's back as Vambre quickly ran out of the room and ran to the showers. Once she was in the shower room(which was empty) and how she threw up in the nearest shower. Her stomach was aching from that experience. Once she finished, she turned off the shower to wash the puke down and cool off. Vambre was starting to feel better and the cold water cooled her body and anxiety. After a minute under the water, Vambre heard someone else walk in. To her relief, it was just Zange, clad in a towel. Vambre freaked a bit and pushed Zange out of her shower stall.

"VAMBRE, what happened with you at that sauna, you just bolted out of there?" Zange asked

"I don't wanna talk about it." Vambre said blushing a bit

"Vambre, are you afraid of nudity?" Zange asked

"YES, I'M SCARED OF BEING WITH AROUND NAKED PEOPLE, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?" Vambre yelled

Zange was quiet but wide-eyed for a minute before she finally spoke

"Okay first off, ouch that was loud, and two, if you need to get something off your chest you can tell me." Zange said

"Your not my mom princess Zange." Vambre said stiffly

"True, but we're both girls and it's just the two of us here." Zange said

Vambre did answer but rather sneered at this.

"Look Vambre, naked bodies are as common as magic and it's gonna be nothing but trouble if you don't try to get over it now." Zange said sternly

Vambre turned off the water and put her robe back on before she spoke

"Fine, I'll tell you." Vambre said as the two sat down by one of the benches with towels on it

"It happened when I was seven, my parents took me to a hotel for a magisword convention and I went down to the hot tub, but I went in the wrong room and found myself in a room full of naked men and woman having sex, it's stuck with me for all these years." Vambre explained

"Harsh stuff Vambre." Zange said

"Yah." Vambre said

"Well hey, I used to have a fear of banjos." Zange said

"Your kidding right?" Vambre asked

"Seriously, that stringy music was terrifying to me." Zange said

"So, how'd you put up with it?" Vambre asked

"I was givin private lessons and eventually I got over it." Zange said

"We'll forgive me princess, but I'm pretty sure the human body is a bit different than a banjo." Vambre joked

"My point is that your never gonna get over your fear if you do nothing about it." Zange said

"Okay that's true, so what would you suggest I do?" Vambre asked

"First, we gotta ease you into it." Zange said

"How?" Vambre asked

"Like this." Zange said as she opened up her towel

"Oh my." Vambre said as she looked away

"Vambre, look at me." Zange demanded

"Really?" Camber asked

"I promise it'll help." Zange said

Vambre then reluctantly looked at Zange's breast and cave. It was like a butt on her chest and a patch of hair between her thighs.

"See, it's not that bad." Zange said

"I guess." Vambre said awkwardly

"It's only natural, now undo your robe." Zange said

"Wow wow wow, no way." Vambre said uncomfortably

"Vambre, you gotta learn to accept it's normal with everyone, yourself included, now open the robe." Zange snapped

"Ehhh, okay." Vambre said as she slowly reached her hands to the knot of her robe

Vambre was slowly reaching for her robe. Zange was getting sick of her stalling and undid the robe herself.

"Okay Vambre, look at your body, than look at mine and you'll see that skin and flesh is only natural." Zange explained

Vambre did what she said and looked down at her naked front and then at Zange's naked body. She was seeing how similar they were and how natural she started to feel about it. It all just felt natural, it was starting to feel as natural as fighting monsters now. She started to realize how foolish she was being. Maybe it wasn't just nudity, maybe she was just to young to understand something like this and she was just a confused and scared kid. It was if all her insecurities were melting awayaa she started to accept it, even kind of like it.

"So, how do you feel?" Zange asked

"I actually feel better, it's only natural right?" Vambre said/asked

"Right." Zange said

"Yah, I'm naked and I like it." Vambre said with a boost of confidence

"Good, now lets get ready for step 2." Zange said

"Uhhh, what's step 2 exactly?" Vambre asked

"Go back to the sauna and get naked." Zange said

"WHAT?!" Vambre asked in shock

"Hey, you gotta be willing to be naked around other people sooner than latter to fully get over your fear, and this vacation is gonna be ruined unless it's sooner." Zange explained

"Huh, alright, but if I have to leave you let me got it?!" Vambre snapped

"It's a deal." Zange said as the two shook hands

The two then walked out of the shower rooms and walked back into the sauna. All of the girls were still there, some of them looking at Vambre as she walked back to the spot she and Zange were sitting. Zange sat next to Vambre and took her towel back off. Vambre was still nervous, though Zange did help her out.

"Come on Vambre, just take it off." Zange whispered

Vambre took a deep breath and undid the knot of her robe, exposing her stomach and side cleavage. She held her legs together to keep her labia covered. Vambre was still pretty nervous about the whole ideal, but she was a little more confident thanks to Vambre. Finally, Vambre discarded her robe onto the floor. Vambre was silent, her naked body exposed and was waiting for either a panic attack or somebody mocking her. But to her surprise, it wasn't that bad. It was still pretty awkward, but she didn't see it nearly as bad as she did when she was younger. Maybe it was Zange's help, or maybe she just matured but it was kind of nice.

"Hey, blue hair." A girl nearby called

Vambre turned to a chick with grass like hair and was still wearing a towel around her waist.

"I'd kill for a rack like yours." The girl said

"Oh well thank you." Vambre said blushing

Someone actually complimented her body, which gave Vambre a bit more of a confidence boost. Vambre laid back and relaxed as the steam opened up her pores.

"See, told you this will be relaxing." Zange said reading a magazine

"You were right, this is nice just letting it all hang out." Vambre said with a sigh

"Yep, I'm glad you got over your nudity problem because it's no fun having a person like that at a nudist resort." Zange said

"Wait, WHAT?!" Vambre said shocked

"Relax, it's for women only, and it's pretty much this." Zange said as she gestured to the other naked women in the sauna

"Uhh, your lucky I'm relaxed." Vambre said as she grabbed a magazine

"Don't worry Vambre, there's no sex everywhere like those salamander bars, besides it's fun to let it all hang out and feel the breeze." Zange said

"I think the heat is getting to you, but you helped me get over my fear so I'll give it a shot." Vambre said as used a magazine to fan her face

"This is gonna be good." Zange said as she grabbed some water


	2. Chapter 2

Vambre and Zange were walking out of the sauna, vambre loosening her robe while Zange straight up just wasn't wearing her towel and walked out naked. The two were wiping off some sweat and drinking water the sauna provided.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Zange asked

"Hmmm, perhaps the pool for a chicken fight." Vambre said punching her palm

"Girl, we came to relax, not recover, maybe the massage parlor will help." Zange suggested

The two walked to the elevator and went up two floors before arriving at the body care floor.

Vambre followed Zange to a room with two women clad only in towels were lotioning up their hands.

"Two I assume?" One woman said in a calm, high pitches voice

"Yep, me and Vambre here." Zange said as she relaxed on the table

"Will it be one or two sided?" The woman asked

"Just one sided for now." Zange said

"Ummm, what is two sided exactly?" Vambre asked as she rested on the table with her robe on

"Oh, it' when they massage both the front and back, it feels so good." Zange said lifting her legs up

Vambre blushed a bit. Even though she was mostly over her fear of nudity, the idea of nearly naked strangers caressing her sacred parts felt a little awkward. Since Zange was already naked she didn't take a towel, but the other girl was standing next to Vambre as if she was waiting for something.

"Is there a problem?" Vambre asked

"Aren't you going to take it off?" The woman asked, gesturing to vambre's robe

Vambre was still a little uncomfortable about it but she felt she could trust a trained professional with something like this and slid her robe off before lying down.

What felt like warm liquid soap was being drenched onto her back Vambre suddenly saw a wooden brown bottle with grey contents being poured.

"What is that?" Vambre said with a tinge of annoyance in her tone

"It is lotion madame, it is constantly warmed for our guests." The woman said softly

"Oh okay, just let me know next time, I'm a warrior for hire and I can spring at you at any moment." Vambre said trying to sound stern

The woman applied what felt like a liter onto her back and stared rubbing it in from her shoulders down to her feet. Vambre was a little jumpy when she got to her butt bit tried to keep still. The woman started with her neck and shoulders after the lotion was rubbed in. The woman had small, gentle hands that were almost as small as dog paws. Vambre could see why Zange liked it so much. It felt like every knot and aching muscle was being smoothed and caressed with delicate precision. It was like they could see all her built up stress and tension. Vambre looked over to the woman massaging her thighs and letting small moans escape her lips. Before Vambre could react, she bowled out a moan herself as the woman reached vambre's lower back. It was as if all the misery and tension was gone from the world. Vambre could feel every muscle and fiber of her being tingle and soften with glee. It was like bathing in a cloud.

Vambre suddenly felt the movement stop and heard running water. She then looked up to see the 2 women washing their hands.

"We hope you enjoyed." One of them said

"Come on vambs, let's go." Zange said as she grabbed vambre's arm and pulled her away

"That was amazing Zange, it was like..like…" Vambre said but couldn't find the words to describe

"I know girl, I know." Zange said as they walked to the elevator

It was when Zange pushed the button for rooms that Vambre realized she left her robe behind and that Zange left her towel there as well. However, she didn't really mind as she felt more confident and relaxed in months. The two walked back to there room and Zange walked over to the bathroom.

"I gotta powder my nose, you wanna order some room service?" Zange asked

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Vambre asked

"Hmmm, let's get some shrimp and salamander." Zange said before closing the door

Vambre called and ordered what Zange wanted Along with some stewed tomatoes and lava cake for desert. It would take a half hour so Vambre decided to look up discount magiswords on her magi-mobile. While looking for a sizzling salami magisword, Vambre stared to hear noises from the bathroom. They were faint but sounded like grub when he falls off the roof. Vambre walked forward and put ear up against the door. She could then heart Zange grunting and panting. She then heard her tone change and she sounded a lot more upbeat. She heard Zange moan like with her massage and her feet scrubbing across the tile. Vambre was utterly disgusted at the revelation of what Zange was doing, it finally ended when she heard zange loudly moan and stared panting. She then heard a some splashes and ripping after a few seconds and ran back to her bed while Zange was washing her hands. Vambre had a thousand thoughts run through her mind at that moment. Was she really gonna have the trip(and her appetite) be ruined after hearing Zange doing just about every disgusting thing you can do in a bathroom besides puke. She didn' t have time to settle every thought as Zange walked out.

"Man, I feel good, you?" Zange asked

"Uh fine, just fine here." Vambre said

"Okay, wouldn't want you to get high strung after the nudist situation." Zange said

Vambre was a little awkward but felt her spirits lift after their food arrived. The woman didn' t mind that they were naked and Zange gave her a tip. As they ate, Zange looked outside the window.

"So, you wanna go to the pool after lunch?" Zange asked

"I'd like that very much." Vambre said as she drank some soda from the mini fridge

"But no chicken fights." Zange said like a stern mother

"Boooooo." Vambre said as she chucked a tomato slice at Zange


End file.
